How To Save A Life
by softballchick03
Summary: Lily and Miley both like Oliver, but Oliver doesn't like either. Jake likes Miley, but Miley hates him. The closer Miley drifts towards Jake and the closer Lily and Oliver get, the more Miley wants to lose weight. Fast. loliver and make.
1. Step one you say we need to talk

**Hello everyone! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but definatly not as long as my last one! I won't be able to update until Monday or so, but tell me if you like the story. If I don't get alot of feedback saying people like it, than I'll stop. It's not my way of begging for reviews, I just want to know for the first chapter if it's worth reading. I'll try not to do that for other chapters. **

**Here is a full summary:**

**Miley and Lily both like Oliver. Oliver doesn't like either of them. For now anyway. Jake likes Miley though. But as the story goes on, Miley finds herself drifting into the arms of Jake, dispite the hateful thoughts of Lily and Oliver becoming closer and closer. The closer Miley finds herself in love with Jake, and Lily and Oliver together, the more paraniod she gets, asking herself the same insane questions over and over. When she spirals into a black whole filled with eating disorders, and mood swings, she finds something she never imagined. Loliver and Make pairings.**

Mileys P O V

"Lily in ten!"

I jumped from the couch after reading my favorite magazine, Bubbly girl, and opened the door for Lily to come in on her skate board.

"Hey, Miley! I'm ready for the sleepover!" she said.

"Geez, I didn't even hear the phone ring," I said.

"Is Oliver coming too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but not for a while. He said he has to play hide and go seek with his cat first," I answered.

We shook.

"Oliver is so wierd," Lily commented flopping herself over the top of the couch and landing on the cushions.

"Is that what turns you on to him?" I teased. Like I could talk though. I've had a crush on Oliver ever since second grade when I moved here, and he let me borrow the ever so famous 64 pack of crayons with the built in sharpener.

"Don't even start with me Miley. You know you want to take a ride on the 'Ollie Trollie'," Lily mimicked.

"Lily, you're my best friend. If I had a crush on Oliver, WHICH I DO NOT!, than I would tell you," I said.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Miles," Lily said.

"Fine. Mrs. Lily Oken," I teased.

Lily sprang up from the couch.

"Oh it is on now!" she screamed.

I popped up too.

"You wanna go Blondie?" I asked.

"Bring it!" she said.

We smiled at each other, and grabbed the hardest, biggest pillow that we could find, and started wacking eachother in the heads with them.

"So, this is interesting. Next time I might want to bring popcorn."

Lily and I immidiatly stopped and looked in the doorway to see Oliver standing there.

"Oh, hi Oliver!" we both said in unision.

"Hey guys. You are not going to believe this! My cat, Finesco, can find me if I hide right next to his sleeping place!" he said.

Lily and I gave each other blank looks.

"See, otherwise he goes to sleeping place, and sleeps for a few hours, but I don't give up! He sort of wins though," Oliver admitted.

Lily and I looked at each other and than burst out laughing. After a few moments we looked at Oliver who wasn't laughing.

"Oh, our bad, you were serious," Lily said.

Oliver held out his arms.

"Yeah, kinda," he said.

This made Lily and I laugh again.

"Well let's set up sleeping bags and stuff on the floor so we don't have to later," Lily said.

"Good idea. You guys start, and I'll order pizza. By the way dad is upstairs working on Hannah buisness for the night, and Jackson is downstairs, doing whatever Jackson likes to do so we've basically got the main floor to ourselves," I said.

"Yay! Now we can be as loud as humanly possible!" Lily screamed.

"I don't think so!" came dad's reply from upstairs.

Oliver laughed and Lily blushed. Yeah, she's in love. Too bad I am too. Anyways I shrugged it off for the moment to think about later, while I picked up the phone to call for pizza. Lily and Oliver got everything set up, and when I looked at the clock, I reallized it was time to lay out all of our snacks.

"Hey guys you wanna help get the candy out?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lily shrieked. She loved it all, even if she stays up until five in the morning, shaking on her sugar buzz.

**Flashback**

"Lily you might want to get some sleep," I said. We were eleven, and it was a sleepover with us three again, probably about one in the morning. She was shaking from so much sugar.

"No! No! Sleep bad! Day good! I stay awake, sleep bad!" she shook.

"Okie dokie than," I said turning over the covers on my head.

I fell asleep, but woke up at five to the sound of a clicky noise. Oliver was awake too. It was Lily. Her teeth were chattering from so much energy, and she would put cheerios in her mouth, and let her chattering teeth do the work, even though most of the cereal fell out onto the blankets.

"Have you gone to sleep yet Lily?" I asked.

"No. Sleep bad," she answered.

"Right," I 'agreed'.

"Lil, you might want to go to sleep though," Oliver said.

"No."

All of a sudden Lily toppled over, landing on her pillow.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Lily started snoring.

"I ask myself that everyday."

**End Flashback**

"I got the skittles!" she said taking out a big bowl and dumping a big bag into it.

"I'll get the chocolate stuff," Oliver said taking out another big bowl and dumping snickers and milkways and baby ruths into it.

"Cool. Now all we need is the pizza," I said.

The doorbell rang.

"Which I will go get," I said going to the door with my daddys check.

"Hi. Five twenty nine," the guy said.

"Yeah here you go," I said giving him the check and trading for the pizzas.

the dude left and I turned around.

"Pizza's h-"

I was mauled by Lily and Oliver starving, taking the the pizza and setting it down, taking peices from the box left and right.

"Here," I finished.

I sat down with them and helped them finish it, and than put the other box on the counter, where we all sat around grabbing, this and that, and a little bit more of this.

"So when is your next Hannah thing?" Lily asked.

"Not for a while unless something pops up. Dad's working on getting me a billboard in NYC. That's why we won't see for him until morning. He said that he would make his famous waffles," I answered.

"Sweet!" Oliver shrieked. Oliver loved his waffles. Dad could make anything for breakfast good, you name it. Eggs, waffles, french toast, pancakes, muffins. Enough to make you want breakfast all day. Other than breakfast though, he can't cook to save his life.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," Oliver said excusing himself. "And it may take a while. Nana came home from Georgia with her famous peach pie, and it's famous for a reason, and one reason only, and that reason is about to explode in my pants."

He ran off holding his butt.

"Eew!" Lily and I shrieked, but we were smiling.

"Oh please, I know that you thought it was cute," I said.

"I do not have a crush on Oliver!" Lily denied.

"Uh-huh," I said sarcastically. "Just keep saying that to yourself."

"What do I have to do prove it to you?" she asked.

I thought. "I don't know if you can."

"Well I think you have a crush on him," she said. "So there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We sat silent for a moment, playing with our skittles.

"Okay, maybe it's a little true," we both said in unision. We both glanced up smiling.

"I knew it! Stop it! He's so mine! I told you! Stop it!" we said again, in unision.

"Omigosh, I can't believe you like Oliver," I said.

"I can't believe you either," she said.

"Ever since second grade," I said.

"Me too! I thought I liked him in kindergarten with his 64 pack crayons, but he let me be the first to use his 96 pack," Lily said.

"Oh. I got to use the 64 pack the day I moved here," I said.

"Well I was the first to use the 96 pack," she said.

I blushed.

"You're jealous," Lily said.

"No I'm not!" I denied.

"Are too!" she said.

"Okay maybe. But I'm not sure..."

"Of what?"

"If I'm jealous of you, or a box of crayons," I answered.

We both giggled and Oliver emerged from the corner back from the bathroom.

"Okay it didn't take so long. False alarm," he explained.

Oliver may be a huge dork, but he's cute about it. That's why he's so adorable!


	2. He walks u say sit down its just a talk

**Wow thanks so much for reviews and such! It's nice to know so many of you like my story. I got to update a little quicker than I thought, but I don't know much about updating later. Here's chappie 2!**

Mileys P O V

The following Monday we were all back at school, dreading it because of our evil math teacher, Mrs. Pillykins. She isn't as evil, as she is creepy. One day she stayed home sick because her cat told her the demons where going to get her. The next day I saw her take pills. Creepy.

So anyways, of course a new day of school calls for another day of Jake. Jake. Noun. Obnoxious boy who has a big head and thinks he has a chance with me. You wouldn't believe how bad this boy is mistaking.

"Hey Miley," I heard his voice say as I shut my locker to go home.

"Oh great, I thought I actually made it a day without you," I complained.

"Yeah, I think we both know you don't really mean that," he said putting his arm around me.

"Um, ew," I said getting away from him. "And I'm sorry, but I won't go out with you this time either."

"Woah, slow down. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to be lab partner?" he asked.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Nothing. Maybe you would just change your mind about me if we got to be together," he said.

"Uh, no, not going to happen," I said.

"Just think about it," he said giving me the little clicky gun thing with his fingers, and than rounding the corner.

I shuddered.

"Hey Miles," Lily said coming up to me.

"Oh hey. Jake asked me to be his lab partner!" I squealed.

"Cool!" Lily said.

"Cool? I don't think so," I said.

"Why not? He's totally cute," Lily said.

"Did you miss the part last Saturday night when I said that I liked Oliver?" I asked.

"No. Well maybe. No. It's just you and Jake would be such a cute couple," Lily said.

I shuddered again.

"Plus Oliver is all mine," she said.

We both laughed.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Hey we got measured today in gym. How tall are you?" Lily asked. "I'm a mighty 65 inches! I will rule the world with my lingering torturing muscles," she said flexing her arms.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You never know! I could be on the front of a wheaties box," Lily said.

"Remind me never to eat them then," I joked.

"You're mean! What did you get?" she asked.

"Hold on I got the slip they give you right here," I said taking it out of my pocket.

"Oh yeah me too," she said.

We took them out and exchanged them.

"Yes! A whole inch taller than you!" Lily said.

"Wow, you're a giant!" I said.

I looked back down at our notes. Than I saw something really wierd. I was ten pounds _more_ than her. 10 pounds?

"What are you looking at?" she asked, tracing my eyes back to the papers to see what it was.

"Oh our wieghts. Hey look we're pretty close," she said.

"Yeah," I said trying to shrug it off. How could I be ten pounds more? I always thought that we were the same. Atleast we were last year.

"So you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Moms making her famous spaghetti, so the dog will be having some extra plates tonight," Lily said.

"Yeah- no. Yeah, I guess," I said changing my mind. "Wait no tonights not a good night. My dad wanted us together tonight," I lied.

"Okay. Well, Maggie is probably crossing her legs so I better get going. See ya," she waved.

"Yeah see ya," I said. I began walking. This whole wieght thing wasn't going to bother me much. I'd just shrug it off.

"Hey Miley!" someone greeted behind me. I turned to see Oliver.

"Oh hey Oliver, what's up?" I asked. so cute. Maybe now is a good time to flirt just a little bit.

"Nothin much. The final peice of peach pie ran through me at third period, and I had no warning so-"

"Stop!" I shouted. "I don't want to hear about your peach pie gas."

"It wasn't gas, it was-"

"Enough!" I said. "That'll be good enough for now, no need to go into detail."

"Okay, so what are you up to tonight?" he asked me.

"Nothin really."

"Well tomorrow I was thinking of having you guys over. I got this new movie that I think you would both like," he invited.

"Uh yeah sure," I said.

"cool. I'll call Lily later and invite her," he said.

We walked outside where it was raining hard, even pouring, when a pair of head lights came by as a car turned the corner.

"That's my ride. See ya later Miley," he said waving off.

"Bye," I called. He waved one last time and shut his car door before it zoomed off out of sight. I began waiting for Jackson, sitting on a cement handrail. I checked my watch. Any time from know and the next ten minutes he should be here.

In those minutes I had I began thinking. About Oliver, Algebra I homework, and even Jake.

Maybe I should be his lab partner and give him a chance. No, he'll think something too much of it. Well it would be fair. I checked my watch one more time. That boy had two minutes. Where was he?

I couldn't even get the question out into the open of my mind before his headlights turned the same corner that Olivers ride did, before he pulled up to the school. I put my books on my head to cover me, and ran to the car. Jackson was blasting 'Barbie Girl' and dancing to it, but just mouthing the words pretending he was singing.

"You were cutting it pretty close," I said.

"Oh be quiet. Just be happy I even pick you up on days where I have to be across town," he said. Jackson took classes a few blocks from here, which he for some reason considered across town. But it was only on Mondays.

I rolled my eyes and put my stuff down by my feet.

"So where was your posse?" he asked.

"You sound like dad," I mentioned.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Posse?" I asked.

"Whatever. You know you can always walk home," he said.

I shook my head. "That's not necessary. Oliver left earlier, and Lily left way earlier," I said.

"So where you all kissy face with Oliver?" he asked making the kissing noises.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"Because the boy is obviously in love with you," Jackson said.

Yes! I screamed on the inside. If Jackson thinks so it must be true.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just caught on to the little fella within time," he said pulling into the driveway. I grabbed my stuff, thanked him and ran inside the house from the rain, even though I wasn't wet in the garage.

"Hey Miles," dad greeted when I came in the door. "Any homework?"

"A little Algebra, but I'm fine," I said going upstairs to work.

"Okay dinner will be ready within an hour," he said.

"Okay!"

I got to my room and closed the door. Than I opened to my homework, but couldn't really focus, so I decided to pick out an outfit for tomorrow. I had the shirt picked out, but I was deciding between a pair of black boots with three buckles, or cordury clogs when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miley," the other voice said. I recognized it as Olivers.

"Hi Oliver. What's up?"

"Nothin. I was just bored so I was wondering what you were doing, because than I could do it too, and I wouldn't be so bored maybe," he said.

He called me?! Not Lily! Yay! No offence to my girl Lily.

"Um, talking to you," I answered.

"Huh. I'm flattered and all, but I don't think talking to myself will cure boredom. I'll just end up in the nut hut," he said.

I laughed.

"Try picking out what to wear for tomorrow," I said.

"Are you serious? Guys don't do that kind of stuff," he said.

"Sorry. Don't know what else to tell ya than," I said.

"Hold on," he told me. "Yeah, I'll take him for a walk!" he called to someone in the background.

"Okay I'm back. I gotta go though so Ginger can go out," he said. "I'll call ya later though."

"Okay, bye," I said.

I hung up and proceeded with my highly intelligent debate on which pair of shoes would go with tomorrows outfit.

The next morning when I woke up, I took a shower and got changed, making sure to put an extra spritz of perfume on, considering this is the day when lab partners are picked for the first quarter, and I wanted to be Olivers. Maybe he would pick me if I smelled better than Lily. I love her and all, but this is for Oliver. Wow, that sounded mean.

Anyways I walked downstairs and ate breakfast, and dad drove me to school.

"Okay so tell me, who's the perfume for?" he asked when we got out of the driveway.

"Noone daddy. Just wanted to smell nice," I said.

"Okay than," he said. "You'll tell me eventually."

Yeah right, I thought as I stepped out of the car. Today it looked like it would rain again, but it hadn't yet, so I figured I had better hurry as fast as my black boots with the three buckles would allow me to before mother nature changed her mind. As I got to my locker, Lily tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Miley! Wow, you smell nice," she said.

"thanks I-" I started, but when I turned around I saw that she was wearing make up. Like, more than eyeliner and some foundation. She was wearing mascara, and eyeshadow and everything. More surprising than that, she actually looked good. And she was wearing a mini skirt and a teeny tiny tank.

"Wow. New?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just to try it out," she said.

Bull crap. She was out to get Oliver as her lab partner, so she could steal him away from me. But I wouldn't let that happen. I just played it cool, since all fighting over Oliver, had to be sneaky.

"So, are you going over to Ollies today to watch his new movie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm also helping him with his homework afterwards," she said.

Was she trying to make me jealous? Yeah, she definatly was.

"that's cool," I said looking at the clock.

"Hey look it's almost time for first period so I had better go. see ya in third," I said running off. In reality we had enought time to talk for a few more minutes, but I didn't want to, because any plans she had of making where jealous where working real real good.

All through the annoncments and crap all I could think about was Oliver and Lily. Why did I call him Ollie earlier? Who knows, but why would Lily help him with his homework? Oliver is way better at homework than she is. I wonder if she asked him or he asked her for help. I know it's nothing to worry about, but I did. All morning. When third period rolled around (which seemed to take forever) I was estatic. Lily and I were the same difference apart from Oliver, so it would be fair when I beat her to him.

"Everyone take your seats," my science teacher said. His name was Dr. P. Noone knows what the P stands for, or why he's doctor. We're pretty sure he just thinks he's cool, since he's that kind of science teacher.

When everyone sat down, he went over some stuff that noone cares about our listens too. Or at least I don't. I stared out the window watching two birds fight over a worm. I felt like Oliver was the worm and Lily and I were the birds. I watched as one finally took over and got the worm. I knew I was going to be that bird. I named the worm wormie. Too bad I watched as my bird ate wormie.

"Okay, find your lab partners!" Dr. P declared. I jumped out of my seat and over to Olivers. I was the first one to get to Olivers desk. It just sucks, that even though that may be true, Oliver didn't stay there, and he didn't go in my direction. He went in Lilys.

"Hey Lily, you wanna be my lab partner?" he asked her. Lily looked at me with a mixed emotion face of pitty, and happiness at the same time. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed.

Oliver is the worm in my life that gave all of my little birdlings food poisening.

On top of that, I got stuck with an even bigger food poisening worm. Jake.


	3. Smiles politely back at you

**Hey peeps! Basketball is starting soon, so even though it may be hard to believe, updates may be come harder to fit in, but I promise I'll try my best. Here's chappie number 3!**

Mileys P O V again.

For the duration of the science period, I just sat and tried not to cry. I'm not a baby, well okay maybe just a little, but Lily knows I like him, and that I'll be jealous! Well, okay, I guess if I was in her situation, I would have done the same thing. But why would Oliver pick her? I thought we were growing closer. Jake rambled on and on while I tried to cover my face with hair so nobody could tell I was on the verge of tears.

"Blah blah blah blah," Jake seemed to say, as I focused my attention on a brown lock of hair with some nuetral red natural highlights. I could feel Lilys stares every now and then on the back of my neck, trying to get me to telepathically turn around so she could mouth an apology. I wouldn't care less right now if I tried.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Jake inturrupted himself to say.

I shook my head.

"Miley, come on. I know you hate me, but I can't be bad enough to make you cry? Can I?" he asked.

"No. It's not you. It's not anybody. Just some stuff going on at home," I lied.

"I'll pretend to believe you," he said returning back to his boring one on one conversation he was having with himself.

I rolled my eyes and kept behind my hair. We were assigned to finish a project by the end of next week. We had an entire list to pick from to use.

"What idea do you like?" he asked me. I pretended to look it over.

"I don't care," I moped.

"Yes you do. Just pick one," he said.

"No, just leave me alone," I said.

"Fine. I'll just have to go ask Oliver what is going on," he said getting up.

"No!" I shrieked getting up to stop him.

He got an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, so it is Oliver," he declared.

I sat back down in defeat.

"And who are you? The friendship police?" I asked.

"I get it! You wanted to be partners with him, but he chose Lily," Jake reallized.

"You know for a boy, you're kind of good with common sense," I teased.

Wait! Where Jake and I actually getting along? He must have sensed it too.

"Hey, we're talking, and I'm not hitting on you, and you aren't hitting me," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a smile?" he asked looking at me.

Was it? I never reallized I was.

"Shut-" I started, but the bell cut me off.

"Saved by the bell!" I rejoiced.

"Hey, meet me at my house after school. We can go over more stuff," he said. "Is that okay?"

I thought it over.

"Fine. Give me your adress at lunch," I said.

"Cool," he said grabbing his stuff and leaving. I was too loopy thinking of the fact that we just got along, and I had agreed to go over to his house with him after school to get my stuff and go too.

"Miley? Miley!" Lily called to get my attention. I snapped back into reality so fast I got a headache.

I just ignored her and grabbed up all of my stuff and left.

"Miley come on! You can't be mad at me!" she claimed. "You would have done the same thing!"

"Who said I'm mad at you?" I asked suddenly turning around.

"You just act like it," she said.

"Well I'm not!" I stormed. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at Oliver. I was mad at the situation. Even worse I was mad at myself. How could I let that happen?

At lunch, Lily and Oliver included me in their conversations unlike what I thought they would.

"So Miley, I see your partners with Jake," Oliver said. "How'd that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, everyone else paired up with their best friends so I was stuck with the only person who didn't want to ask anybody else," I said emphasizing the words thier best friends. But of course, Oliver couldn't get it being the dumb coconut that he is.

"Oh. I see," he said.

My cheeks flushed, and Lily glared at me. I returned it.

"Hey Miles," someone said behind me. I turned to see Jake.

"Hey. What do you need?" I asked.

He gave me a slip of paper.

"Here's my number, and my adress," he said. "See you after school."

We said bye and he went back to his lunch table with the populars.

"OOOHH!" Lily and Oliver said.

"Shut up!" I screached.

"Geez Miley. We're just giving you crap," Oliver said.

"Uh!" I screamed, and banged my head on the table a few times.

"Miley stop you're going to hurt yourself!" Lily said sarcastically grabbing my head while it was up.

"That's the plan," I said returning sarcasm. Lily dropped my head back on the table for me to pound my misery out until I went into a coma.

After school Jake found me at my locker.

"Hey you wanna come over right now, or go home first?" he asked me.

"I just have to stop at home. You can come with if you want I guess," I said.

"Sure why not?" he said. "I have to meet your parents, I have no idea what they'd be like."

"Um, actually, I hope your okay with just meeting my dad, cause you won't get a hold of my mom," I said.

"Why? She at work till late?" he asked.

"No. She died a year before I moved here back in Tennessee. Drunk driver," I said.

"Oh. I'm really sorry. My uncle and aunt and grandpa were in an accident last year from a drunk driver. My uncle and aunt died, but my grandpa survived. He was in a coma for eight months, but he lives with us now," Jake said.

"Wow that must be horrible," I said.

"Yeah. That's another reason why I'm an actor. I need to pay off family debts and my grandpa's hospital bills," he said.

"I'm sorry. That must be tough," I responded.

"What about the drunk person who hit them? Is that person okay?" I asked.

"No. He was in a deep coma, and suffering so they pulled his life support three days afterwards," Jake said.

I didn't know what to say, so we were silent.

"What about the maniac who hit your mom?" Jake asked.

"She only broke her leg. She is still alive, but is STILL in acohol counsling," I said.

"Oh. Well let's not talk about something so sad," Jake said.

"Yeah okay. Hey what day is it?" I asked.

"Tuesday. Why?" he asked.

"Crap!" I said. "I was supposed to go to Olivers!"

"What do you want to do? You don't have to go to my house today," Jake said.

"No that would be rude. I'll tell Oliver some other time," I said taking out my cell.

"Talk to Smokin Oken," he said answering.

"Hey it's Miley," I said.

"Oh hey Miley. Lily's over. We're about to watch the movie," Oliver said.

"Yeah about that, I'm gonna go over to Jakes for some science work," I said.

"Oh okay," he said. Did he sound dissapointed? No. Little jerk. Totally happy, since now he has the house to himself with Lily.

"You guys are welcome to stop over if you get bored though," Oliver said.

"'Kay. Bye," I said hanging up before he could say bye.

"Which way to your house?" Jake asked.

"Right down this road," I said directing him. "I just gotta change clothes and drop some stuff off."

"Okay," he said.

We had a light chit chat going to my house, about nothing really. Except cheese. He doesn't like cubed cheese. He only likes it sliced. When we got into my house, dad and Jackson were watching t.v.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hey Miley. Still going to Olivers?" dad asked.

"No, I'm going to Jakes in a minute. Dad this is Jake, Jake, dad," I introduced and than ran upstairs to change. I got into comfier clothes and went back down stairs to see them watching a taped basketball game.

"You ready Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said getting up not taking his eyes off of the t.v.

"Come on," I dragged going over there and literally dragging him by the collar.

His house turned out only to be a few blocks away, so we were there in ten minutes. Neither of us tried to start a conversation this time. Awkwardness filled the spaces for us. Than we got to a beautiful blue house with white pillars.

"You like?" he asked, catching me gawking at the pillars.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I said.

"Thanks," he said opening up the big doors. His living room was amazing.

"Let's go study in my room," he said directing me up a flight of stairs, to the last room in the hallway.

For the next hour and half, it was strictly buisness, no matter what else he wanted. We decided on a project, and that on Thursday we would go to my house and study.

It was actually kind of boring, but every now and than he said something to make me laugh.

"Are you staying for dinner Miley?" his mom asked when I stepped out into the living room.

"Oh no, I shouldn't," I started. "I don't want to impose."

"No, of course not. Jake hasn't had any one for dinner and a while with him jumping back into school, everyone just wants publicity. You are different. Have dinner, I insist," his dad said.

I thought it over and agreed. Who could say no to that? Plus, they were having madarin chicken, and I LOVE mandarin chicken. We said a prayer (I had to hold hands with Jake for that by the way) and dug in. His little sister, Amy sat across from me. She was adorable!! She's only four, and says the cutest little things about sponge bob and how Jake has a crush on Hannah Montana.

I got a lot of black mail on him tonight, but decided to finally head home after helping clean up.

"Bye Jake. Thanks for having me over. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake smiled.

"I figured you'd be hitting on me left and right, so I'd have to kick you," I said.

We said good byes and good nights, and I left while he shut the door. I found my way home easy, but I almost got lost in his huge front yard.

Whe I got home I was watching t.v. when my cell phone rang. The caller I.D. said it was Lily.

"Hello Lily," I answered, trying not to show any jealousy.

"Hey Miley! You would never guess what! I just got back from Olivers, and watched the movie just us two, and he might have tried to put his arm around me! Isn't that cool? But than his brother came down, and he quickly put it down!" Lily said. "Isn't that great?"

Yeah. greater than a dime being squished by an elephants foot.

"Totally," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Oh please you know what's wrong!" I screamed. "Why would you tell me that? I'll tell you why, you did it to make me jealous! And it's working," I said almost in tears once more.

"Oh, Miley I'm sorry. I didn't do it to make you jealous, I was just extremely happy. I thought you might be too," Lily said.

"Fine. I gotta go," I lied.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," she said.

I hung up without saying anything else. After looking at the clock I got ready for bed, and layed down.

Why was Oliver giving Lily more attention than me? Why would he want to put his arm around her? Why would he pick her over me? What does Lily have that I don't?

I searched and searched and searched for questions on that last one. I couldn't come up with a single one. I was becoming tired fast, so I fell asleep. I don't know what time it was obviously, but I had a dream. It took me back to when Lily and I were walking in the hall, with our gym reports, and her weight was ten pounds less than mine.

I awoke with a boult. Am I fat? I got so crazy, I hopped out of bed, and went alongside the mirror, standing sideways to measure my fat. No, not fat. But Lily was super skinny. That's what Oliver wanted. He wanted skinny, and that wasn't me. And so that's why the next morning after only getting five hours of sleep, I skipped breakfast, just this once.

I promise only once. Sort of.


	4. You stare politely right on through

Still Mileys P O V.

That first morning started out like any other. Shower, change, hair and makeup. But when I went downstairs, I just acted casual.

"Hey Miley. On Wednesdays breakfast menu today we have cereal, cereal, and more cereal. Gourmet," dad said holding up a box of Trix.

"No thanks dad. They have rolls for our first period class today so I'll be fine," I lied.

"Okay. Have a good day," he said.

"Thanks dad," I said shutting the door behind me. It was only one meal. What big deal would that be?

Walking to school today, I took a different route, so that I wouldn't see Lily this time so she could brag about how wonderful her 'date' with Oliver was. I did however try to run into Oliver. When I got to his corner where he normally goes by, I pretended to tie my shoe. Finally I saw him coming over the horizon so I decided to tie my other shoe.

"Oh hey Oliver, imagine meeting you here," I said as he got about five steps away. I stood up.

"Hey Miles. I always come to school this way," he said.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to take a new route, so I chose this way," I sorta kinda lied.

"Cool than. Did you understand that science homework?" he asked.

"No, but let's not talk about that," I said. "So Lily called me and I heard you had fun on your date."

I tried to get him to get the clue. I was going to wring him dry like a washcloth.

"Woah, woah, woah, it was not a date," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "I heard you tried to put your arm around her."

"What? No! When?" he asked.

"Than your brother came in," I continued.

"That?! No! I was getting a peice of lint off of her shirt, honest," he said.

I looked at him. He was being honest. When he lies, he blinks twice in a row everytime, but it was just single blinks. I never told him that I know that. I just use it to my advantage.

"Oh. Well that's what she said," I clarified.

"Oh. Wierd."

I nodded.

We walked into school and went our separate ways while I rejoiced in my mind. Maybe skipping breakfast was better for me. I can feel the calories that I didn't put on today. But it was only one time. I can't wait for lunch. I will eat that. You see I didn't skip breakfast today because I think I'm fat. I'm not. It's just that Lily is super skinny, and obviously that's what Oliver wants, so I will transform into the perfect body, and Oliver will be all mine.

"Hey Miles," Lily said walking up to me.

I decided to drop my jealousy of her. It had to be sneaky.

"Hey Lil. I'm sorry I've been so jealous of you and Oliver," I apologized. and it was the truth. I didn't want to be anymore.

"It's okay Miles. We all get jealous sometimes," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings last night, so I'm sorry too."

"Now that that's over-" I started, but was cut off by an enourmous stomach growl.

"Was that your stomach?" Lily asked in awe.

"Oh, yeah. I overslept and didn't get breakfast," I said.

"Oh. Well atleast at lunch today it's your favorite. The pizza burger, which they actually make instead of chemically transforming it," she said sarcastically.

I forced a laugh while I calculated how many calories had to be in that thing. And you now how bad the bread is for you? I decided I would just eat the healthy stuff.

"So did you understand the science homework?" she asked.

"No, but kinda. You see-"

"Oliver!" she said cutting me off. She ran over to where he was coming. What am I a pair of shoes you keep in the closet until you need to use them?

"Hey Lil. We have to talk," Oliver said. I was so mad at Lily. Why would she just blow me off like that? Oh yeah, to go flirt with Oliver.

"Okay," she said.

"Did you tell Miley that I tried to put my arm around you?" he asked. I folded my arms. this was sure to be good.

"Well you did," Lily whispered embarrassed because she knew she was wrong.

"No I didn't! I was getting a peice of lint off of your shirt," Oliver said.

"Okay, sorry, my mistake. Why is it such a big deal?" she asked.

"It's not. It just made me wonder if you wanted me to put your arm around you," Oliver suggested.

"What? No!" she screached.

"Okay just making sure. I gotta go ask for help on our science homework," he said taking off. As soon as he was out of sight Lily came up to me.

"why would you tell him?" she asked.

"Why would you cut me off like that?" I asked.

"What is going on?" she asked me.

"Huh. I guess we're even now," I said.

"But why would you do that?" Lily asked.

"Because you were so content on making me jealous. Plus I was just so happy for you," I said sacastically. "I wanted to see if it was true."

I turned down the hall, not to see Lily again until science. I kind of dreaded it, considering I hate fighting with my friends. As soon as I came in the room she rushed to me.

"Miley I'm so sorry I've been so mean to you," she apologized.

"And I'm so sorry that I've been mean to you," I said.

"Hugs?" we asked.

We dropped our stuff and hugged. When we were done we sat down at our seats.

"Okay, get with your lab partners and continue working on the project!" Dr. P adressed.

I found Jake and we began. Lily and Oliver were right in front of us, and I was in the position where I could see Oliver, and Lily and Jake where back to back.

"So, blah blah blah," Jake said.

I was lost in a daze of a super skinny me, in a wedding dress, holding hands with Oliver on our way to our honey moon in France. I came out of my day dream to Lily laughing hysterically over something Oliver said, and Ollie, trying to get her to be quiet before she raised a huge scene. Yeah, I'm obviously jealous, I know.

I rolled my eyes and tried to get Jake back to doing our work for me while I think of going down the beach with Oliver. It didn't turn out the best I planned, but I still got out of doing any work.

Lunch came around, the part I couldn't wait for.

"Oliver you're so wierd," Lily flirted as they came into the lunch room together.

"Thanks?" he said.

Than they both laughed.

I was getting annoyed, so I pulled Lily to me so I could whisper.

"Lily, your desperate attempts to flirt with him are getting you no where. Just take it slower," I whispered.

She gave me a wierd look. So much for ever helping her, which she really needs. I thought I would be nice, and help. But no. Lily is too witchy today.

They flirted on and on and on during lunch. I looked down at my food. I hadn't taken a bite yet. Maybe, if I don't have any more calories today, I'll get skinny enough for Oliver. I gave it very close consideration, before making sure that Lily and Oliver didn't see me or my tray, and than got up and dumped it, spiraling all the food into the trash, and all of my sanity.

It was only for today, I promise. Me, and my stomach, can't wait for dinner tonight. FOR SURE I will eat tonight. Promise.


	5. Some sort of window to your right

**The new episode of Hannah Montana was so cute!! It is now my favorite.**

**Here's chappy 5!**

After lunch, I tried looking for Jake, but I couldn't find him. We have another class after lunch, but he wasn't there. What would make him not be there? At the end of the day I still hadn't seen Jake, so I figured he wasn't in school. What if he's sick? Wait, what's this? Am I actually showing an interest in Jake? No, couldn't be. I shuddered at the thought, and opened the door to my house coming home.

"Hi Jackson," I said coming inside.

"Hey Miles," he said not looking up from his video game.

I sat my stuff down, and took out my cell from my purse. I almost dialed, but decided to go upstairs for some privacy. When I got up to my room, I dialed Jake's number. He answered at like, the fifth ring. I didn't think he would answer.

"Hello?" he wheezed.

"Omigosh Jake you sound awful!" I shrieked at his voice. He sounded like a penguin took out his voice box, flipped it around, and tore his throat trying to put it back in. I didn't tell him that though.

"Wierd, I must sound better than this morning than," he laughed.

"But you were okay in science," I claimed.

"Yeah, but than I started feeling sort of dizzy, so I went to the nurse and she sent me home," Jake explained.

"Do you think you'll be in school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see in the morning," he said.

Rats, I thought. Wait! Stop! Did I just think that I wanted Jake at school? I think so. No denying it this time, I totally do. Does that mean that I like him? No, it couldn't. Jake only likes the super ridiculously skinny girls like Lily. He's just like Oliver. So I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. Okay, he does kind of like me, but I don't like him. Do I? Didn't I just ask myself that question? I gotta stop that.

"Miles? You still there?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm right here," I said snapping back into the real world.

"Okay I gotta go. Lunch time," he said.

"Wait! I'll come over," I said getting this crazy idea. "I can catch you up on your homework."

Where the crap did that come from?? I do not remember giving my mouth permission to speak those words. I don't even remember thinking those words.

"Sure, but I wouldn't want to get you sick," he said.

"No, no. I have a good immune system," I said. It's from being Hannah Montana. All the times I fly to different cities, I have to get a lot of different shots to prevent getting sick.

"If you insist," he said.

"Great, I'll be right there," I said hanging up the phone. Wow, I just figured out I might want to see him in school, and I already sound desperate like I like him or something. And a walk to his house, will burn off calories! Wow, that was a total ADD moment.

"Hey dad I'm going over to Jakes for a little bit to work on science and help him on homework, I'll call if I will be home after dark, bye," I said rushing out the door before he could say anything about it being a schoolnight.

I walked over to his house on the sidewalk. The air had sort of that winter chill, but it wasn't quite cold. It was more brisk. The entire way over, all I could do was think about Oliver and Jake. What if I start to like Jake? What if I forget Oliver? How many questions have I asked myself today?

I shook it off and walked up his doorstep. When I got there before I could knock or ring the doorbell, Amy answered the door.

"Hi Amy! Can I see your brother?" I asked.

"I dunno. My brother says your cute," she says.

Really? Wait I already knew that he liked me. But I thought he got over me.

"Really?" I asked. "What else does he say about me?"

"He says your as cool as Hannah Montana," she said.

Imagine that.

"Okay, well I promised I would help catch him up on his homework, so I'll have to talk to you later, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. I have a pink barbie!" she shouted.

I smiled.

"Really? I'll have to see her later," I said walking past her and upstairs to Jakes room, as far as I could remember. When I knocked on the door and walked in, he was eating soup and watching Zombie High.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh hey," he said.

"You know for someone who is in every episode, you just can't seem to get enough of that show," I commented.

"Of course not. It's my baby," he smiled.

"What's your favorite?" I asked. I kind of hoped that he would say one of them with me in it.

"It's a tie between the one where I go on vacation and they follow me, and the first one Hannah Montana was in. She was so nice that day. I can't wait for her to come back. I'm not trying to hit on you for saying this but, she kind of reminds me of you," he confessed.

I blushed.

"You're blushing!" he said before I could say anything back.

"No I'm not! Why would I?" I asked.

"Because you liked what I said. And after all this time I thought you liked Oliver," he said.

My jaw floored.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"So it is true!" he shouted.

"No! I was asking why would you think that?"

"Because you're really jealous of Oliver and Lily," he said.

I remained quiet. I wasn't ready to get that personal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed," he said.

"It's okay. I kind of figured that you knew."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you can know that I have gotten over you, and now have a crush on Hannah Montana," he said.

Yeah I feel totally better. I think I might actually like you, and you tell me that you've gotten over me for- Wait!! He got over me so that he can like me!! Phew, it's not that big of a deal. But than, do I have to tell him about me being Hannah?

"So, about that homework?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said pulling out math homework, but the war continued to rage in my head.

Why could you let him loose interest in you? Now you either go out with him as someone else who you totally aren't, or you tell him your deepest darkest secret. And what's this whole I like Jake Ryan crap? You HATE Jake Ryan. You're a traitor. What about Oliver? How could you ever go back on your own word?

I started to amaze myself with how I could turn my own mind against me. I felt kind of like a failure for liking Jake. I'm supposed to hate him.

So I showed him the homework, and was on my way.

"Get well soon, Jake," I said to be nice.

"Thanks Miley," he said as I left. It was just before seven, so it wasn't quite dark yet. I walked slowly back to my house.

"Hey you hungary Miley?" dad asked.

YES!!! I was starving! Plus I promised myself how I would eat dinner tonight.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy," he answered.

I sat down and he got me a plate. Atleast potatoes where a vegetable. Even though I heard that they were the worst for you, I guess they are okay.

"Here you go. Eat up!" dad said putting the plate in front of me and leaving to go watch t.v. I looked down at my food. Suddenly, I remembered how much of a failure I feel like, thinking of having feelings for Jake. Now it feels like food doesn't matter anymore. I'd just be that much more of a failure if I gained another calorie. I checked to make sure dad wasn't watching, and threw away all the potatoes with gravy on them, and put the rest of the potato in the pan for anywone else who wanted them.

I sighed. I even cried. I was not worthy enough to eat, so I'm just getting what I deserve. But I did find a nutrition bar in the cupboard with only seventy five calories, so I decided that that would be enough. I took it and went upstairs with it to eat it, in case it was so good I needed another, it wouldn't be as tempting if I was upstairs. When I finished, my stomach went crazy, crying for more food. I then thought about all those times I had sleepovers with the candy and all that pizza. Maybe that's why I'm not super skinny like Lilly.

Of course Lilly ate stuff too, but maybe I always ate more than her. I wiped my tears and got changed for bed before going downstairs and saying good night to daddy. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and not like Jake. If so, I will allow myself to eat a little bit more.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt nothing less than yesterday about my feelings for Jake. But I did feel horrible. When I looked in the mirror, I was very pale. I decided to go downstairs and ask daddy if I looked different.

"Woah! Miley! You look horrible!" he shreiked.

"Thanks dad it's this new makeup I'm trying called, uglier than pale," I croaked.

"You sound horrible too. Go back upstairs you can't go to school today," he said.

"But daddy!" I screamed.

"No buts. Go back to bed. I'll be up with something for you to eat."

That's when I remembered. I couldn't eat. Not when I had feelings for Jake. I will not reward myself with food until I stop liking him. Plus, I told Jake I had a good immune system. Obviously not.

I miserably walked up the stairs to my room with my cell on my nightstand. Twenty minutes later there was a mug of hot chocolate by me, and some soup. That's when I got a call.

"Hello?" I wheezed.

"Miley! You sound horrible, where are you?" someone asked. Oh gosh. It was Jake.

"Home sick," I whispered.

"I thought you said you would be fine," he said.

"I thought so too, but I guess not. I'm sorry," Iapologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for getting you sick," he said.

"It's okay. Well actually it's not, cause now my dad won't let me go to school, and we have to work on science," I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring homework after school for you," he offered.

"Well, okay. I'd better go. I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye."

We hung up, and I didn't even get my phone on the night stand when my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I croaked again.

"Miley! You sound horrible, where are you?" someone else asked. It was Lilly. Talk about Deja Vu, she sounds just like Jake.

"Home sick. I got it from Jake," I answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. Wait how did you get it from Jake?" she asked.

"Last night I went to his house to help him out with homework, and he was sick, so I guess I just got a bad germ from the air," I said.

"Is that all that happened?" she asked.

"Yes Lilly I promise," I said being the first time in a while where I was true about a promise. "Plus I like Oliver."

I don't think it was a lie.

"Well okay. I'll come by after school," she said.

"How about after dinner? Jake is coming over to help with homework and science. Than you and Oliver can both come over," I offered.

"Okay," she said.

"Bye," we both said.

I hung up, and again my cell didn't make it to the nightstand before ringing. This time it was Oliver.

"Miley! You sound horrible, wh-"

"Save it, I've heard it a few times already. I'm home sick, got it from Jake last night when I helped him with homework," I explained for the last time.

"Oh. You want me to come over after school?" he asked.

"How about after dinner. Lilly's coming over then too," I said.

"Okay sounds good. Get better real soon, I miss you in school already, and it's not even first period," he said.

AWE! How sweet? Now I think I like him again.

"Okay, I will. I have to go now, bye," I said.

"Bye."

This time my phone made it to the table without ringing. My heart felt warm from Olivers comment. Maybe now I like him instead of Jake. Yes, definatly. I smiled, and turned to the stuff on the tray beside me. Slowly, I picked up the spoon, and had some soup and some of my drink. I felt satsified enough to eat the other half of it later, before I turned over in my bed and went to sleep.


	6. As he goes left and you stay right

**Hey people, because she is one of my best friends, I would recocmend reading her first story, Baby it's you. It's written by v-ballgrl07, and it's her first, so give it a shot. By the way, just a reminder, to review. You don't really have to, but I think it's nice.**

Mileys P O V

When I woke up it was about nine thirty. My soup was cold, so I went downstairs and microwaved it for a little. The thought of not eating it went through my head, but I ignored it. I didn't want to kill myself, just punish myself, and I've punished myself enough to have the rest of my soup. But I know that it is all I need, since when I'm sick I don't eat really anything. I am just never hungry. In fact I'm not that hungry right now.

When I was done with the microwave I walked back upstairs and turned the t.v. on while eating. I watched some early morning show doing an interview with me.

"Yeah, I just love the crowd, and the adreneline rush, and being the one in a million lucky girl who gets to be up there. It's a reminder of how lucky I am," I said to the camera.

Than I realized they were doing a life story on me.

"When Hannah was seven she moved somewhere along the coast of California, but to this day noone knows for sure. Hannah has told press that she will not give that information out," the narrator said while showing clips of me getting ready for a concert.

"Well my friends Lola and Owen have always been behind me, and they kind of motivate me to keep going, especually since my mom can't be here," I said.

"Another secret lies behind the question, what happened to Hannahs mom? Never told anyone, but we do know it happened around eight years ago."

I changed the channel, bored of myself. I already knew about my past, didn't need some narrator try to tell me about it.

I rolled back over to fall asleep, this time waking up at eleven to go to the bathroom. When I got in there, my stomach decided it didn't want my soup, so I surrendered it to the pitiful hole. Even though I hated throwing up, I was happy that I didn't have to deal with those calories. But I decided I would try eating again later, that way I would still have some calories.

Meanwhile I crawled back into bed and fell asleep again for half an hour. This time when I woke up I watched parental control on MTV for a few hours, while it was on a marathon. All of a sudden I was being blasted out of my half way asleep phase by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Hey Miley. I'm comin over. Is that okay?" Jake asked when I reallized it was him.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Okay, cool. I'll be there in five," he said.

"Okay. When you get here just invite yourself in and come up stairs, second door on the right," I said.

"Okay. And you sound better if it helps," Jake said.

"Thanks. I feel better ever since I threw up around eleven," I said.

"oh I'm sorry. Be there in a bit," he said.

"Bye."

We both hung up and I put the phone on my nightstand. My heart beated differently, and it was like I could hear it through my ears. Okay, no more hiding it. I have a small crush on Jake. It doesn't mean that I'm in love with him, it just means that I like him. But no, stop thinking that. You have always hated Jake. You're not supposed to like Jake. But what harm is there in liking Jake? Why can't I just like Oliver? Why does Oliver like Lilly? Oh yeah, because I'm fatter. Not fat, just fatter. Well not for long, because I'm never eating any more fat ever again. I'm going to have a vitamin, a banana, a few grapes, and some water everyday. That's it.

"Hey Miley," Jake said interupting my thoughts as he came into my dark room.

"Hey Jake. You can turn the lights on if you want," I said.

"Cool."

He turned them on, and I suddenly became very self concious about my pink silk cami and pink shorts with black lace around them for pajamas.

"Cute pajamas," he said.

"thanks. i've barely gotten out of bed all day."

"I know what that feels like. I still didn't feel one hundred percent today, but I do feel better. Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah a little. How about that homework?" I asked.

I was locked in my room with Jake Ryan, doing 'homework' while I wore the closest to no clothes other than a bikini.

"Oh yeah, right. Just social studies and science will give you trouble. I found out today for a science project how we are doing a powerpoint, one of us has to draw three pictures, and the other has to color," Jake explained.

"Oh no, please tell me you can draw," I said.

"Sort of. Enough to get us by I think," he said.

"Okay good. What's for social studies?" I asked.

"You have to be able to label the fifty states on a map," he said. "Tomorrow."

"Oh no problem. I can do that," I said. Considering I've been to all fifty and Washington D.C. I'm sure I'll do just fine.

"Cool. Than that's all," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

maybe this is a good time to consider telling him about me/Hannah.

"Hey Jake? Do you consider us friends?" I asked.

"I don't know. do you still hate me?" he asked.

"No. I don't think I ever did. well, okay, maybe but only because you were always so obnoxious," I said.

"Yeah, but we're cool now right?" he asked.

I thought about it.

"Yeah. We're cool," I said.

He stuck up his closed fist, and I bumped it with my own.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Let's talk about you. You got any more episodes with Hannah Montana coming up?" I asked.

He would know if I was invited for any more episodes before I would be notified, since his uncle writes the scripts.

"Yeah! We just sent out the script yesterday so it should get to her today or tomorrow. We're inviting her a week from Friday to come play Zoranda again," he said.

"Cool. I know you like her," I said.

"Well, I don't think I have a crush on her anymore. What I really think is, that... well... I think I have a crush on-"

"Hey Miley," Jackson said coming into the room and cutting off Jake.

Was Jake going to tell me that he liked me??? If so, I'll kill Jackson.

"Jackson this is Jake, Jake, Jackson," I introduced. "But sadly you've already had to go through the agonizing pain of meeting my brother."

Jake laughed.

"Hey Jackson," he said.

"I'd be careful little sis. I can tell dad that you and Mr. Zombie slayer here weren't just working on homework up here," he said.

"I know you would love to be in my position considering studying with someone would be all the action you'd ever get," I said.

"Ooh, good one," Jake said giving me a high five.

"Little jerk. I've got blackmail," he said walking away. I didn't even try to fight back since he left.

"So... what were you going to tell me before Jackson interupted us?" I asked not expecting to get the answer that I wanted.

"I can't even remember. But I'd better leave you alone. Plus I promised I'd play with Amy and her pink barbie tonight," he said packing up his stuff.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Oh wait one more thing," he said turning around. "This is going to sound really wierd, but you're like the only person at school that I can talk to. Everyone else gets so starstruck. Because you're my only real non celebrity friend right now, I have to ask. Would you like to go meet Hannah Montana with me on our next taping?" he asked.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. I'll call you tomorrow morning to tell you if I'm going to school," I said.

"Okay bye. get better," he said again. but he got around the corner, and turned right back around.

"Okay one more thing. Amy really wants you to come back for dinner one more time. She wants to show you her barbie that she painted pink with nail polish that I have to go play with," he said.

"Okay. When I get better we'll than sure," I said. Especually if your mom is making mandarin chicken again, I wanted to add. But for some reason I didn't.

"Alright. Bye for seriously the last time then," he said.

"bye."

This time he left without turning around, and I heard the door close. Than dads voice shouted.

"Miley get down here! Dinner!" he called.

I was getting sort of hungry so I went downstairs to see that he brought home chinese take out.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well you look better," he said.

"Thanks. I think that I can go to school tomorrow," I said.

"I think so too. I met your little friend on his way out. You really wear that while you were upstairs alone with him?" He asked.

"Yeah, but daddy it's not as bad as it sounds I promise," I said. Yeah me! another promise that's true! I get a bronze star.

"I'll trust ya bud. Eat up. When you're done, I got somethin to show you. You'll love it," he said.

"Okay daddy," I said taking the plate to the dining room where I definatly did eat up, a clue that I'm not as sick as before. I couldn't wait to see my surprise.

"Daddy!" I called as soon as I was done. "I'm done! where's my surprise?"

I put my dishes into the sink and then my cell rang.

"You get that first, and then your surprise," he responded walking into the room.

I nodded.

"Okay."

I took it off of the counter and answered it.

"Hey Miley," two voices rang. Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey guys," I said.

"We're coming over now is that okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting a surprise but, we'll be okay," I said.

"Okay we'll be there in five," Oliver said.

"K, bye," I said hanging up.

"Okay, let's make this quick before Lily and Oliver come over," I said.

"Alrightie then. Come follow me," he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders to lead me out the back door the back of his pick up.

"I get your pick up?" I asked.

"No. Not funny. Lift the blanket up on the tail gate," he directed.

I squealed in delight and ran over to the back of his pick up where there was a small blue blanket covering up a little box. I turned it over, and revealed a small blue little kennal thing. When I opened the door, a small little chihuha came out. (A/N: I know I spelled the breed of the dog wrong, don't make fun of me! jk.)

"Daddy he's so cute!" I squealed.

"She. She's ours now. Got her from a friend I work with. Just three months old," he said.

"Awe!! I'm gonna name her Spunky," I said.

"Well get her blanket and let's take her inside where it's warm. She'll sleep in the little box kennal for a few days until we can get her a better place," dad said.

"Cool! She is so adorable!"

She kind of looked like Paris Hiltons. I was NOT going to carry her around everywhere I go though. Maybe a few places, but not everywhere.

"Hey Miley we're-" Lily started but then saw Spunky. "AAAHHH!!!! She is so cute! Omigosh, let me hold her what's her name?" she said as if it were all one sentence.

"Spunky," I answered.

"AAAWWW!!!! How cute! Isn't she cute Oliver?" she asked.

"Adorable," he said trying to get her out of his face when she put it up there.

"Was this the surprise?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Cool! Can I go let her pee outside?" she asked.

"Sure..." I said kind of wierded out.

"I'll help ya," dad said following her out the back door. It was just Oliver and I. As soon as the door closed Oliver turned to me.

"Okay, does Lily like me or something?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Why would you think that?"

"She's been hitting on me I think," he said. "I'm just not sure."

"Well if she has been than you have been too," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Whatdya think ya donut?" I asked.

"So she doesn't like me?" he asked.

"No. You're'nt that lucky," I said.

Lily and dad came back inside at the moment.

"So, you wanna go upstairs now guys?" I asked getting cold in my cami and shorts.

"Yeah sure," Oliver answered. Lily just lead the way to my room. I couldn't help but look at her size 0 stomach. I know that Oliver just asked me if she liked him to get info on whether they could go out or not. Oliver wants that 0 size stomach, and I'm gonna get it. Eating that chinese was a mistake.

Never again will I eat. Ever, until I'm Lilys size. Well okay, maybe enough to keep me alive, but I'm dropping down to Lilys size if I have to knock on the devils door, or dig a mote for the queen of England.


	7. Between the lines of fear and blame

**thanks for the reviews, I loved them. not much else to say...**

Olivers P O V

We walked up the stairs to Mileys room with Lily leading. I couldn't help but notice Miley starring at Lilys stomach. I think Lilly likes me. And even worse, I think I like her back. Miley probably wasn't the person I should ask, considering she was always kept a secret. What do I do? I've got it! When Lilly flirts with me I'll just keep flirting back until she gets the point. Maybe, just maybe my plan will work...

Mileys P O V

Oliver so likes Lilly. It's totally obvious now. Since, he made a dash to go sit by her on the floor, I'm pretty sure. And he is always talking to her, ever since we came upstairs. Maybe I'm just trying to take Oliver away from Lilly by jealousy. No, how dare I think that. If I think that again I will not eat breakfast tomorrow morning.

"So Miley, it's good to see that your better, but my mom should be here any minute to pick me up. I have to go was my toes," Oliver said standing up.

"Wax your toes?" Lilly asked. We were both looking at Oliver like he was the dumbest thing we've seen since pink camels.

"Don't laugh! My cat dared me!" he said.

"Dared you?" I asked.

"I am not an animal!" he yelled leaving my room.

"Good luck with that. Wax your fingers while your there too," Lilly called.

"I did that yesterday," he called shutting the front door.

"EEW!" Lilly and I shrieked.

"So... I think he likes you," I said.

"I kinda do too. I'm sorry. Is it okay that I go out with him, maybe?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Plus I don't think I like him anymore. Well, a little but not as much."

"Than who do you like?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Jake! It's Jake isn't it? I knew it! Score one for Lilly!" she shreiked.

"Shhhh!! I don't want Jackson or dad to know," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Ask him out!"

I explained I couldn't, but skipped over the part where I don't eat at all anymore really. Tomorrow if I'm better I'm gonna try to find time to run or something. Lilly soon went home and I went to bed. Exhausted from sleeping all day, lol.

The next morning I when I woke up I felt much better, so I wore green and blue, because I think it looks better on me, and I want to impress Jake. I'm trying to work up a good time to tell him about me being Hannah Montana. I picked up my phone to call him, but it started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miley. You sound better, are you coming to school today?" It was Jake.

"Yeah! I was just about to call you and tell you. Oh and I'll have to Ok it with my dad, but I think that I can come over for dinner tonight if that's alright," I said.

"Yeah that's perfect. We're having taco soup," he said.

"Taco _soup?_" I asked.

"Yeah. You'll love it," he said.

"Okay then. See you at school," I said.

"Bye."

We hung up and I continued getting ready for school. When I went downstairs for breakfast I debated the options in my head. 1) I could eat now and not eat lunch, having Lilly and Oliver worry about me. 2) I could skip breakfast and eat lunch that noone supsects a thing. 3) I could stand here and look over more options until I get to number 47 and a half.

I choose two. So skipping breakfast I went over to Spunkys little kennel cage and let her out. We went out the backdoor so she could... um... eliminate some problems. When she was done we went inside and I stroked her ears until I had to put her back in and go to school.

When I got there first thing I saw Oliver and Lilly hanging out by my locker.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Yay, you're back!" they said.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I just kinda need to get my locker," I said.

"Oh right!" Oliver said getting up from leaning on it.

I took what I needed and looked at the time.

"Holy, we don't have much time to get to first period!" I shrieked.

"Okay, see ya," Lilly said taking off.

"See ya in science," Oliver said waving going down the hall.

I said bye and walked the other directions to my first class. I was looking forward to science for some reason. HEY! It's friday! Yippee! Maybe I'll have a sleepover!!

"Hey Miley," Jake said coming up behind me in science.

"Oh hi Jake," I said. "When is the project due?" I asked.

"Monday," he said.

"Really? We haven't even done anything on the computer," I said.

"I know. "

"When are we going to work on it? My computer is broken," I said.

"Well, I have to meet with Hannah on Saturday so we'll have to work on it tonight," he said.

Why doesn't my dad tell me about these things before?

"Okay. Are we going to have enought time tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you could sleepover if we slept in the living room," he said.

I thought about it.

"I guess it's no different then having Oliver sleepover," I said.

"Okee dokee," he said.

We then got more information for our powerpoint. We believed it would be around twenty four pages by the time we were done.

"Hey the period is almost over," Jake said when we were finishing up.

"Yeah. So I'll meet you by your locker after school," I said.

"Alright. See ya," he said just as the bell rang and we left the classroom.

When lunch came around, Lilly and Oliver actually included me in their conversations, which I was just fine with since today I actually ate an entire dinner roll. I watched Lilly eat a huge peice of greasy pizza. I was so jealous. I could look at that pizza and gain forty pounds.

"Are you alright Miley? You've only eaten a dinner roll," Oliver said.

"Are you kiding me? I ate the entire thing," I claimed.

"It's a really tiny dinner roll," he said.

"It's probably just from being sick yesterday," I said.

Oliver must have been satisfied with this answer because he stopped nagging me. Lilly was okay with it I guess.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Waxing my cat's ears," Oliver said.

Lilly and I gave him a are-you-serious look.

"What? My toes still hurt, the least he can do is sacrifice his ear hair," he said.

"You're going to hurt him really bad," Lilly said.

Oliver sighed. "Fine. I'll just give him a pedicure."

Lilly and I exchanged looks across the table.

"So what are you doing Miley?" she asked.

"Sleeping over at Jakes," I said.

"Oooohh!" she said.

"It's not what you think it's for science," I said. "We've got other stuff to do on Saturdary."

"Just make sure there is a shaperone," Lilly joked.

I rolled my eyes.

After school I went to Jakes locker.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on I need my English book," he said grabbing it and putting it in his backpack.

"Okay," I said leading the way to my house where I could get some stuff and drop other stuff off before going to his house. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet Spunky."

I had told him about her earlier in science how I just got her.

"Sounds cool," he said.

"So what are you doing Saturday with that whole meeting with hannah thing?" I asked.

He explained that he would take me to 'meet' Hannah when they film the episode, but they are working on kinks in the script on Saturday.

I let him babble about it while we walked to my house. When we got there, I gave him Spunky to adore, and left to go change and grab some info that we needed.

"Ready," I said coming down in a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and my overnight bag packed. I called dad and got his OK to sleepover before putting Spunky in her cage with some more food, and heading off to Jakes house.

"So Amy has really been talking about you alot," he said. "She adores you."

"yeah. She tells me that you like Hannah Montana," I said.

"Well of course," he said.

"No, like, have a crush on," I said.

"Well like I was trying to say yesterday, I don't as much anymore. I like someone else now. I think," he said.

"Who? Tell me, I won't tell anybody," I said. Please let it be me! I prayed.

"Nope, not gonna tell ya," he said.

"Why? I won't tell her," I said.

"But you know her. It would be wierd," he said.

"Come on, please?" I begged.

"Nope. Here we are," he said walking across the lawn. I looked at the house we were at. It didn't look the same as it did on Tuesday and Wednesday.

"Oh. It's even prettier then last time," I said. It seemed true to me, but I couldn't understand why.

When we got inside we went straight to work on homework with the computer. It took until eight o'clock, but we got everything typed. The only thing left to do was edit, color, and edit again.

"Now are you guys ready for dinner?" Mrs Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we're coming mom," Jake called.

We saved it and went out to the dining room table where Mr and Mrs Ryan where sitting down, and Amy was sitting by the end.

"Miley! Sit by me," she said.

I went over and sat. We said grace before eating, and I got the famous taco soup.

"Hey mom, Miley has never had taco soup before," Jake mentioned. She looked at me like I was deprived.

"Never even heard of it," I said.

"Wow. Well try it, since I made it you'll love it," she promised. I nodded, and took some with my spoon. Than I nodded in approval. She and Mr. Ryan clapped. It was kinda wierd. Sort of.

When dinner was done, Jake and I pulled out the couches to sleep on, and set out our stuff, promising to work on science tomorrow morning. We watched t.v. in the living room for the rest of the night, and laughed at cartoons before falling asleep at one in the morning. I was wearing green froggy pajamas this time, and he wore sleeping pants and a zombie slayer t-shirt that was signed by Hannah Montana. He he! He likes it!

I woke up at four in the morning to go to the bathroom. I got to see Jake sleeping, which was so adorable. Why do I think such things? And I had two meals yesterday. That means nothing today but water and juice. How dare I eat so much. I crawled back into bed but didn't sleep a whole lot for the rest of the night. When I woke up from only halfway sleeping again it was nine thirty and Jake was watching t.v.

"Oh good you're up. Ready to work on our project? We're dropping you off at noon, since I have to be at the meeting place by two thirty," he said.

"Yeah just let me go get changed," I said. I did, and then met him in the computer room, with him in his clothes. I was sort of sad to see the project ended, but knew the next one was going to start soon. When it was done, I gathered up my stuff and went out to there convertable. Mr Ryan drove me home, and I quickly changed into Hannah clothes and dad took me to the arena where I would be meeting Jake. (dad told me about the meeting yesterday when I called him for permission to sleepover at Jakes)

"Hello Miss. Montana, Jake is right in there, go on in," some lady said pointing me into the room.

"Thank you," I said going into a sort of small conference room.

"Hello Hannah," Jake said getting up.

"Hey Jake, you look nice. Hey how did things work out with that Molly?" I asked.

"Miley," he corrected.

"Oh yeah that's right. So how are things between you two? You still like her?" I asked.

"No. Yes. She slept over last night," he admitted.

"Huh! No! Really? Slept over?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, well it was to work on a project. I keep trying to tell her I like her, but I loose the nerve," he said.

"Oh. Well let's get to work, we can talk about it later," I said.

"Yeah you're right," he said.

We flipped open our script to the first page, but as soon as we did we were cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me," I said getting up and going to the opposite corner of the room. I flipped it open. My caller ID which was working now, said Lily.

"Hey Lily kinda in a Hannah meeting," I said.

"MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY!!!" she shrieked.

"What what what what what?" I asked.

"Oliver tried to kiss me!" she squealed.

"Oliver did what?!" I asked forgetting that Jake was in the room.

"He tried to kiss me! He came over earlier to work on science, and he tried to kiss me but my brother opened up the door on us, so he backed off. He tried to kiss me!" she said.

"That's great Lily but I kind of have to go. We can talk later about Oliver," I said.

"Okay bye," she said. "EE!! Oliver tried to kiss me!" she screamed once more.

I hung up and turned around. Jakes mouth was open.

Uh oh.

"I have a friend with two best friends named Oliver and Lilly," he said.

I swallowed my fear. Now was the time to do it. Now or never. Maybe never. No, now.

"What a coincidence," he said.

I sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's not a coincidence," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know how to tell you, so I'll show you," I said.

I pulled off my Hannah wig to reveal my brownish red locks.

"I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley," I said just like I did when I told Oliver. Jake-


	8. You begin to wonder why you came

**Yay, I got 8 reviews! thx to all you 8 people! i keep saying that I'm going to list all the people who review to my stories, but I forget. One day I will though...**

**Story will be over within a few chapters**

**Here you go!**

Mileys P O V

Jake looked at me in awe.

"Miley! What the-" he started, jumping out of his seat. "I've had a crush on you this whole time?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I couldn't possibly trust you yet with a secret like this," I claimed.

"Forget it! I-I-. I don't know what to say," he said crossing his arms. I stood up.

"Me neither," I said crossing my arms too.

"I'm postponing the episode," he said.

"What?" I shrieked. "Till when?"

"Until I can trust you and understand you. I can't believe I couldn't tell if I had a crush on your or Hannah, and you're both!" he said.

"But please Jake! I'm so sorry. Wait did you say you like me?" I asked.

"I thought so. I guess we both were fooled," he said.

"Jake I-" I started. I stopped myself short of going on. Jake took a final look at me and turned away, walking out the door. I dropped my wig on the table, and flopped down into a chair crying. A moment later the door opened. I prayed it was Jake, even though I kind of didn't want it to be.

"What's going on?" the voice asked. Dad's. I looked up.

"Dad I messed up everything," I whined.

"Everythings gonna be alright. You couldn't have done that bad. Hey why is your wig on the table?" he asked.

"Take a good guess dad," I said crying into his shirt. "Jake hates me."

I accidently got mascara marks on it, but he didn't seem to mind. I finally composed myself after he talked to me about my options.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

Dad and I stood up and left after talking to some guy about rescheduling. If Jake hates me, I will never eat again.

The next morning, Lilly called and demanded that she come over so we could talk, but I was in the middle of laying on my bed and pretending to eat my troubles away, while sitting in a nest of dirty, used kleenexs.

"Lilly, don't. It won't be fun, and I don't want you to see me like this," I said.

"You won't change my mind," she said.

"Lil-" I started, but she had already hung up. I used another kleenex.

"Hey Miles," Lilly said opening up the door to my room, within minutes of the phone call.

"Hey," I croaked.

"Oh wow Miley," she said getting a trashbucket and picking up the kleenexs.

"You know what helps me when I'm depressed? Eating my troubles away with fatty ice cream and donuts," she said.

I chuckled a laugh.

"That wouldn't resolve problems it would add them," I said.

She pulled at my arm.

"Come on let's go," she said.

"No!" I shouted so loud and stern at the thought of that, that she jumped back surprised.

"I mean, I'm not hungry," I said.

Lilly sat down by me.

"Miley. We need to talk. For the past few days you are never hungry. And you were sick but Jake tells me that he didn't throw up. I think you are making yourself sick. Is it true?" she asked seriously.

"You mean an eating disorder?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Lilly of course not. I'm perfectly healthy. I'm just too depressed to eat," I said.

She soaked my answer in, debating on whether she should trust it.

"Fine than. I'll just go have to ask your dad on what you've been eating. Oh Mr. S!" she called leaving. I lunged at her and we fell to the ground.

"What the-" Lilly started.

"Okay, fine I'll admit it. I've been eating only healthy stuff ever since Tuesday. But I have been eating," I lied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. And I have not binged," I said. I was telling the truth sorta. I haven't binged, but I haven't eaten anything.

"Well than come on. Let's go to the beach then," she said.

I felt no choice.

"Fine," I sighed.

She smiled and dragged me downstairs and the block to the beach over by Rico's. Jackson was working.

"Hey Jackson, I'll have a smoothie," she said.

"What flavor, we have peach, watermelon, pear, apple, banana, orange, pineapple, grape, raspberry, and coconut," Jackson said.

"What? I didn't pay attention," she joked.

Jackson got a glare, and opened his mouth to take in a deep breath for what he would do.

"Jackson! I'm kidding. Coconut for me, and a small raspberry one for her," Lilly said.

"Lilly!" I said. "I told you I'm not hungry!"

"so you are eating?" she said with her I-don't-believe-you-anymore look. I sighed, and tried to stare her down, but she wouldn't stop.

"Make mine watermelon," I said.

Lilly put the money down and Jackson handed us the smoothies.

"Let's go sit over her," Lilly said walking down the beach. I followed her not so fast, carrying my smoothie, stirring it with a look of disguist over the yogurty, fat, calorie packed poisen that it is. Lilly sipped hers freely. She was still trim. I took a small sip, but made it look like a big one. I could hear myself get fatter from the small sip.

"Miley please tell me what's going on. Why are you eating only healthy stuff? You used to not care," Lilly said.

I could feel tears come back as I thought about Jake, and how he hated me because of Hannah.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I cried.

"Miley please. You know I'm your best friend, and won't judge you by anything you say," she said. "Please?"

I wipped my nose.

"Fine. It all started when you told me that you liked Oliver too. Then he became so interested in you with the whole science partner thing, and he wanted to be with you. I felt like he liked you because I'm fatter," I said.

"But you're not fatter!" Lilly claimed.

"Our wieghts are ten pounds different!" I shouted.

"Oh Miley," she said hugging me. "don't ever worry about it. You've got more muscle then. You aren't fatter then me I promise," she said.

"But then, Oliver liked you and you liked him. Suddenly I was left alone to admire Oliver from the leftover side of the fridge. Then I began to like Jake the nicer he got, and I felt like such a failure. I decided I would punish myself with food," I admitted.

"But you've been eating right?" she said.

"Yeah. But the worse I am to myself, the healthier I have to eat," I lied.

She hugged me one more time.

"As long as you don't have an eating disorder, I'm fine with your new diet," she said.

I smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"You smell like ocean," I said.

"You do too."

Too bad we never reallized the black figure walking along the trees, depressed too. He had listened in on our conversation, and suddenly reallized a part of me that he never knew was there.

"How Miley?" he asked himself. He turned out of the trees before either girl could see him. Then he solemnly walked home to his huge house, wondering why he, Jake Ryan, couldn't have her, when she was right there. Because he was mad at her. Not mad, maybe, more like confused, or frustrated.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed after a long hot shower. I thought about how I ate that entire first fifth of the smoothie last night, and suddenly hated myself. I skipped breakfast, and decided that I would try to dodge lunch, and Jake, as much as possible.

Half of my plans didn't work so well when I got to school, Jake was standing by my locker.

"Hi Miley," he said when I got closer.

"Hi," I said flattly.

"Listen, I was just taking a walk yesterday, and I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard you and Lily," he confessed.

I stopped on a dime with whatever I was doing with my locker.

"You did what now?" I asked.

"It just sort of happened," he said.

"Happened? That was a personal conversation. Wait you heard about, my...my," I studdered not wanting to say diet.

"I know you've been eating what my mom makes, but I was wondering. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But you wouldn't care. You hate me remember? And Hannah," I said closing my locker door trying not to slam.

"I don't hate you Miley. I hate the fact you kept that from me. Why do you think that I was on a walk? To sort things out. How about we try the script reading again this Friday? I really don't hate you Miley. In fact it's the opposite," he said.

"Well, just to let you know- what?" I asked you.

"Remember on Saturday when I admitted it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Remember when I admitted my crush on you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you never-"

I stopped him.

"Well I did now," I flirted.

We smiled, and he leaned in to kiss me, but I held my finger to his lips.

"Not yet silly boy," I said walking away. I teased him. But I was so heartbroken from this weekend still, that even that couldn't quite change my mind so fast. I'd let him kiss me when I felt ready.

"Hey Miley!" Oliver said walking up to me.

"Hey Oliver," I said.

He went on to talk about how his cat killed a jelly bean, and then tried to bury it in the backyard somehow, and how Oliver hurt his finger in his hide and go seek game with his cat. I barely listened, thinking about Jake. He liked me! I would normally reward myself with a banana or something, but not this time. Not after I had that smoothie.

"I gotta go Oliver," I said turning into my first period class.

"Okay! See ya in science!" he called.

I waved, and sat down, still thinking about Jake, my stomach almost digesting itself just like it had been for quite a while now. During first period, I felt my cell phone vibrate, meaning it must be a friend emergency. I asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom, and when I got there, I saw that it was Lilly. I called her back immediatly. Her calling meant that she was in the school and had to tell me something.

"Hello? Miley?" she asked when she answered. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"Hey Lily. What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay! I asked out Oliver!!" she said.

"And?" I asked.

"He said-"


	9. Where did I go wrong

**luved the reviews. this is probably the second to last chapter. i wrote a really good oneshot songfic today in social studies, but I forgot it at school, so I'm going to post that, and I have two others in my mind, that need to be in the computer.**

Mileys P O V still.

"So what did Oliver say?" I asked. I knew I'd probably hate myself for letting Oliver get away if he said yes.

"He said no," Lilly answered.

"You don't seem to upset," I set after making sure I got the right words.

"Well, because then he turned around and asked me out, saying that he wanted to be the one who asked me out!" she said.

"Congradulations," I said half enthuised.

"So I heard you and Jake are doing good though," she said.

"Yeah. We haven't made any dates to go out yet or anything though," I said.

"Oh okay. Hey you wanna come over? We ordered pizza, and I can make really buttery popcorn," she said.

Are you kiding me?! That has to be around 750 calories! I don't know for sure, but how ever many it is, it's too many for me now. I'll never eat anything more than 50 calories a day, if anything at all.

"Miles!" dad called from downstairs.

"I gotta go. Maybe I'll come over later. I got...stuff," I said.

"Okay. Call me when you're done with your...stuff," she said.

"Okay bye," I said hanging up and going downstairs.

"Yeah dad," I answered ringing around the banister and into the kitchen, where he was leaned over the stove.

"Dinner time," he said.

I looked at the spaghetti he was making. Too many carbs.

"No that's okay, I'm eating at Lillys in a bit if that's okay," I said.

"Okay then. Why don't you go upstairs and work on some homework?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. I didn't have any homework, but I jumped on the computer to see if Oliver was signed in there.

TenSCgrl: Oliver? Are you online?

smokyoky: yeah. what's up Miles?

TenSCgrl: wonderen what ur up to. i heard you and lils where going out. congrats

smokyoky: thx miles, but i gotta go. i got a phone call from lilly. talk to you later

TenSCgrl: oky by.

I signed off of the chat room and decided to watch t.v. Crap was on tonight. So then I settled for the radio. My empty stomach called signs for desperation and help. It was so hungry. I felt really faint and weak, like if a draft came through my window, I might just be carried onto it. I heard the front doors open a few times, but figured it was just dad letting Spunky out. I decided to go down earlier to see.

"What do you guys want to tell her?" I heard dad ask, as soon as I got downstairs. I turned my head around the corner to see Oliver, Lilly, and Jake sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked turning around the corner.

"Come sit down honey," dad invited when he got over the shock of me coming in and scaring them.

I walked over, four pairs of eyes, stared me down the whole way down to where dad was sitting.

"These guys have something they'd like to say to you," he said gesturing to my friends. I sat down. Noone spoke up.

"Lilly," Oliver coughed.

"What? No. You tell her," Lilly whispered to Oliver, even though I could hear her.

"What? Why me? Jake, you're basically going out with her, how about you?" he whispered, still loud enough for me to hear.

"Just get on with it," I said speaking up for them. Three pairs of eyes this time turned to me with shock.

"Okay, I'll go," Lily said. She took a deep breath. "Miley, lately we've noticed that you have been kind of grumpy, and moody. Mr. S, I hate to be a push over, but could you step out for a second please?" she asked.

Dad got up.

"I'm trusting you to tell me anything serious boy," he said to Jake. Jake nodded.

"Yes sir."

When dad left the room, I turned back towards Lilly, a fear in my heart devoloping over what she would say.

Lilly started up again with her point.

"We think that, well Oliver and I do mostly, but we think that, you're mood swings are connected to your diet," Lilly said.

My heart sank. What do I do now? I'm gonna play dumb.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten barely anything in the past week," Oliver said.

"What are you talking about? I eat just as much, only healthier," I lied.

"Miley," Jake said.

I looked towards him.

"Tell the truth," he said. "I promise I'll believe you when you start acting like you can be believed."

"Okay," I started. "I've cut down a just a tad, but you saw me eat all the time at your house! I've never had more food in my life then I did at your house!"

"Okay, that's something I'll believe you about," Jake said.

"But what about lunch?" Lilly asked. "You've thrown away your lunch atleast three times in the past week."

"No I didn't!" I claimed.

"Bull Miley! We both saw you dump your tray with everything still on it today," Lily said talking about her and Oliver.

"And I was behind you when you did it. You still had all of the food on it," Jake said.

I tried not to cry or let my tears well up or anything that would give my lies away.

"No I didn't I ate some of it," I lied.

"Come on Miley. Be truthful," Oliver said.

I felt a lump come up my throat. It was the cry lump. Sometime soon I was going to waterworks the whole conversation, but I'll delay it as long as I can.

"Your dad said you haven't been eating dinner either," Lilly said.

"It's a lie! I have eaten dinner!" I said.

"Miley, he said he found potatoes in the garbage one night," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and you have been pretty weak and lightheaded lately," Jake said.

My lump was inching up my throat until it got to my head, and all of a sudden my chin started to quiver, and my eyes welled up so much I couldn't see.

"Please tell us why Miley. Why would you do this to yourself?" Oliver asked.

I sat on the ground for some reason. Then I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you admit it?" Lilly asked.

I shook my head no. After a few seconds of head shaking I realized it was time to tell the truth.

"Maybe," I cried.

Lilly got off of the couch and came down to my level, and began rubbing my shoulders.

"Why would you?" she asked.

I sniffled.

"Because, it all started at last weeks sleepover, when Lilly and I both admitted that we had crushes on Oliver," I started. Jake looked taken back, but that was nothing compared to Olivers expression.

"and than Oliver started paying more attention to Lilly, and I felt like I failed myself out of a guy. Than in science I got paired with Jake, and I realized he isn't so immature and that's he actually really nice. The more Oliver liked Lilly, the more I hated myself. I couldn't understand why he was so quickly to take Lilly instead of me except for the day we found out how much we wieghed in gym, and Lilly was ten less then me. Than I decided if I lossed wieght Oliver would like me too, but then I decided I liked Jake, and it made things more complicated."

We were silent.

"Please stop Miley," said a voice. I looked up from the hair blocking my face. It was Jake.

"You're going to hurt yourself horribly. Please stop," he said.

I nodded my hair.

"Now all of a sudden Oliver liking me doesn't mean anything to me anymore," I said.

Oliver almost looked offended, but he realized that I meant I liked Jake more now, and he still had Lilly.

"I think we need to bring your dad back in here," Lilly said to me.

I nodded, thinking of what he'd do to me when he found out.

"I'll get him," Jake said.

He got up and went to the door.

"Mr. S!" he called.

Dad came walking down the hall and into the room. than he grabbed Jake by the chin and started looking at his mouth.

"Uh, sir?" Jake asked.

"Just making sure you have none of my daughters lip gloss," he said.

I kind of laughed, but not really. Dad sat down on the old spot on the couch.

"Miley has something she needs to tell you," Lilly said.

Dad looked at me. I hesitated.

"Well Miley?" he asked. I sniffled once more. Here goes.

"I've been starving myself for the past week," I admitted.

"Oh Miley. What do I say?" he asked my friends desperate coming down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry daddy, everything just became so confusing, and I punished myself with food," I said hugging him.

he just hugged back for a while.

"thank you guys. I'll have Miley call you guys soon," dad said to my friends. The got up.

"Get better Miley," Jake said. Lilly hugged me one more time, her tears falling as freely as mine. They went outside but I don't know if they left.

"Miley, I don't know how to help you. I wish your mom was here to help with this," he said.

"I know. But daddy, things have been changed. I think I'm okay now. Or atleast I will be once I eat, my stomach is digesting itself," I said whiping my tears. Dad helped me.

"Let's go get something to eat," he said. I got up.

"Where?" I asked.

"One of the fattiest restaraunts there is. McDonalds. You need it," he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll go tell Jackson. You go wait out in the car," he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

I picked up my cell phone from the table and headed outside the front door while dad went downstairs to get Jackson. When I got outside, I found Lilly Oliver and Jake talking about me on the patio.

"Hi guys, you haven't left yet?" I asked.

"No. Just to make sure you where okay," Lilly said.

"Thanks," I said getting a hug from her. "I'm going with my dad to get a cheeseburger."

"Oh. Is your dad okay on letting you go to let you go to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just don't call in the morning. It's almost dead, so I won't pick up anyways," I said.

"Okay."

"I'm really glad that you admitted your secret Miley," Jake said speaking up.

"Yeah," I said. "Me too."

I hugged him for his help.

"Do I get a hug?" Oliver asked holding out his arms with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Only if Lilly promises not to get jealous," I said.

"I promise," she joked. I hugged Oliver right when dad came out.

"Woah you guys are still here? Need a ride home?" he asked.

"Yeah," my three friends said. Lilly was first to dropped off, than Jake, than Oliver.

"Bye guys," I said to them when they were gone. Oliver shut the door being last, and dad started talking.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet daddy. Soon. when I get the courage," I answered. Dad nodded.

"You bet it'll be soon," he said.

We kept kind of quiet, so he turned on the radio.

"I learned from you that, I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose, all of the reasons to keep on believing," the radio played. It was a song that dad and I both did called I learned from you.

I listened to the words, as we made our way to McDonalds. When we got there it was about nine o'clock. When we stopped and got out, I suddenly wished I had brought a jacket, with the crisp thin air going right through me like a spear.

When we got inside, dad spoke up quickly to place our order.

"Two cheesburgers with ketchup, a diet coke, and a mcflurry, and I'll have a quarter pounder," he said. Mamaw was always yelling at him to stop with the quarter pounders. Than I realized he had ordered me two cheeseburgers, a diet coke and a mcflurry! Before I could protest, my stomach let out a hungry growl, pleased with my dad's decision. We found a table and got ketchup for the fries our meals came with, and filled up our pops before the order came in.

"Here we go," dad said putting the tray down on the table we were sitting at. I grabbed my food. I couldn't decide, french fries or cheeseburger? So, I grabbed a hand full of fries, took a bite of my cheeseburger, and ate away.

"that's my girl," he said watching me. "but slow down, I don't want you to choke or have a heart attack," he said. I tried not to laugh. When I finished my cheeseburger, and my fries, I had decided that it was time.

"I did it because Oliver liked Lily, and Lilly and I both liked him. Oliver started choosing Lilly and I got mad and began to punish myself with food, and than I began to like Jake which made problems worse, and so now Lilly and Oliver are going out, Jake and I are going out, and somewhere in the middle I feel just fine with that now," I said.

Dad looked at me. I had just spit that out of nowhere in our awkward dinner silence.

"I don't know what to say right now," he said.

"Me neither," I said.

we waited a while.

"How did you guys find out?" I asked.

"You're friends expected yesterday. We decided to have Lilly invite you over for some real bad food, and than have me have some real bad food, and see what you would do. When you went downstairs after telling me you were eating at Lilly's, I called her and told her, and then she called Oliver and Jake who came over and then confronted you," dad answered.

"Sneaky," I said.

Dad smiled. "Yup. Proud of it too."

I laughed and unwrapped my other cheeseburger. It tasted so good!!!! I sipped down over half of my coke.

"I think we'd better start getting out of here," dad said.

"But I'm not done," I said with a mouth full of food.

Dad gave me a wierd look.

"I'm not sure about what you just said, but how about we take our stuff with us, and go," he said.

"Okay," I tried to say but it came out as, "Mmmbay." I just gave him a thumbs up and grabbed all of my stuff. When we got out of the McDonalds parking lot, we made a turn that wasn't for home.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Miley, it's about time you know about something deep in your past," he answered.

"Okaayyy," I said. I decided to shut up and turn on the radio. I got nerve was on. Why do the two songs I sing that make so little sense right now have to be on?

The clock ticked away, and we had been driving on and on. It was ten thirty, and I had eaten everything, and my stomach still wasn't quite satisfied. I really had to go to the bathroom though. Almost like he read my mind, we pulled into a gas stop. I ran in, went, got out, and we hit the road again.

"Where are we going?" I repeated.

"crazy," dad answered.

I ignored this answer, but kept quiet. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. About half an hour later I was being shook awake.

"here we are Miley," dad said. I looked around. We were alone, and it was dark.

"I'm too tired," I whined. I felt his arm go under my legs and back, and was suddenly being lifted out of the car and around. I opened my eyes a little bit more. We were in a cemetary.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Dad sat me down on a patch of grass in front of a tombstone. It had the name... I don't know how to pronounce it or spell it so I won't even bother telling you, but the last name was Stewart. It said she died in 1991. The year I was born.

"This is your aunts best friend. It doesn't have a lot to do with your past, but it kind of does," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"She died of anorexia," he said.

I stayed quiet.

"I'm not anorexic. You have to loose ten percent of your body wieght. I haven't lost enough," I said.

"Well, this lady was your moms sisters, best friend," dad said.

"oh. What does it have to do with my past?" I asked.

"Do you know where your mom was going to go when she got hit by the drunk driver?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, she was going to go to a memorial. It was the fifth year anniversary that she died, and your mother wanted to make sure people where aware about how serious anorexia is. She died fighting for it Miles," dad said. It was too dark to tell if he was crying now, but I was. Dad reached out and wiped my tears. I put my face in his t-shirt and cried.

"I'm so sorry daddy," I said.

He rubbed my neck, and smoothed my hair.

"I love you Miley," he said.

"I love you daddy," I said.

We stayed there under the lights, for a long time. I fell asleep there, probably around twelve thirty. Yeah, we stayed out there that long. Daddy picked me up and carried me into the car. He dropped me in there, and made his way out of the cemetary. He took a longer way home, so we didn't get home until three in the morning. He picked me up out of the car, while I was still sleeping, so that he could take me upstairs, put me to bed after taking my shoes off, and tucking me in good night. I solemnly swear that I will never starve myself again.

And I kept that promise.


	10. I lost a friend

**PLEASE READ THIS!! MOST OF YOU GUYS SKIP IT BUT YOU NEED TO READ THIS!! I know you guys skip it because I had like, 3 people in my reviews ask me if it was the last chapter. If you read the authors note in my last one you would know, that THIS is the LAST chapter. **

**For all of you who knew this before, I have a friend who was kidnapped by her birth mom a while ago. For those of you want t o know, I found out around noon today that she was found, and is coming back to school on Monday!! Thnx for the prayers- softballchick03**

**(Also be looking for my new one shot and the start of my new story, being posted either tonight or tomorrow)**

Mileys P O V

The next day when I woke up I couldn't remember what happened the other day, or why when I looked at the clock it said ten a.m. What wasn't it a school day? I rushed out of bed, and ran downstairs to go to daddys room, but he was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Oh hey you're up," he said.

"What? Daddy isn't it a school day?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I figured yesterday was a big day for you. You needed to sleep in," he said.

"Oh. Am I going to school now?" I asked.

"That was my plan. Go get dressed, I'll make breakfast," he said.

I turned up the stairs to go get ready for school. I took a shower but didn't wash my hair even though it was the day to do that. I'd wash it in tomorrows shower. Standing in the shower, is when I remembered why I got to sleep in. Visions of McDonalds, the Cemetary, the long ride home flooded my thoughts. And the thought of a really good breakfast came to thought too. I was still starving.

I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, so I just threw on some cute clean clothes and went downstairs to dad making fat free oatmeal and eggs.

"You ready to eat now Miley?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered sitting down. I didn't take anytime at all. I shoveled in egg after egg after egg, and bite after bite after bit of oatmeal. I was silent all the way through except for a little squeal when Spunky came over and flopped over my toes to sleep.

"Are you done?" he asked when he figured that I finished.

"Yeah," I said getting down from the stools and grabbing my backpack.

"Are you also ready to go to school?" dad asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

I put Spunky in his cage and headed out of the door. I checked my phone, it said it was eleven o'clock. By the time I got there and got my stuff it would be lunch time. I felt wierd. I noticed it was from feeling full for the first time in a while.

"Here you go," dad said awakening me from my daydream and spacing. He opened up the truck door to reveal my school. It looked so big and mysterious now. I stayed silent, and followed him into the building where he checked me in to the school.

"Bye daddy," I said hugging him bye.

"Bye darlin. Have a good day. I'll pick you up," he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

I slowly opened the office door and walked down to my locker to put my stuff away. There was five minutes left of class before the next one.

"Miley!" someone shouted down the hall. I turned to see Lilly coming towards me.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you weren't coming," she said wrapping her arms around me in a hug, which I returned.

"Yeah, my dad let me sleep in," I said.

"Oh. Why'd you sleep in so late?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. You'd better get back to class," I said.

"Okay. Bye Miley, I'll see you next period," she said.

"Okay bye," I said, and continued to unload stuff into my locker. Right when I slammed the door to it shut, the bell rang and people began to flood the hallways.

"Miley, you are here!" Oliver said running towards me, hugging me. I again returned the hug.

"Hey isn't it lunch time?" I asked.

"Yeah," Oliver answered.

"Great, after I just got done eating a big breakfast," I said sarcastically. When I turned around Lilly and Oliver where giving me the eyebrow.

"I'm serious, you think my dad would let me out of the house without food after last night?" I asked.

"True," Lilly and Oliver chorused.

We walked down the hall into the lunch room with kind of an awkward silence. I wasn't ready to tell them about where I went last night, and why I didn't come home until three in the morning.

"Hey there's a table," Lilly pointed.

We ran quickly to get it, reserve it, and get our food.

"Okay so my cat yesterday-" Oliver started.

"Save it!" Lilly and I said stopping him.

"You know I'm proud to have a cat that plays hide and go seek with me. I'm teaching him how to play go fish too."

This time it was funny, but roll your eyes and smile funny instead of laugh out loud funny.

"Hey guys," I heard to my left. I looked to see Jake sitting down on the seat rest next to me.

"Hey Jake," I said.

"So I didn't think that you would be in school today," he said.

"Yeah, my dad let me sleep in," I said.

"Oh I didn't think you'd be here," he said.

I know he likes me, so why would I be so nervous to talk to him? Maybe cause nobody's made the move yet.

"You know I gotta go," Lilly said so that she could go and leave me and Jake alone. She got up but Oliver didn't follow.

"Uh, Oliver?" she asked.

"what? I'm just fine here," he said.

"You need more ketchup," I said.

"No I don't it's right here," he said pointing to the ketchup on his plate.

Lilly picked it up and threw it in the nearest trash can.

"Now you don't," she said tugging on Olivers arm.

"Oh yeah. Hey while you're up can you get me ketchup?" he asked.

"Come on you donut!" she yelled pulling on his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Do-nut!" she shouted.

"but-" Oliver tried, as he was pulled away.

Jake and I awkwardly laughed and sat silent for a while.

"So..." he said.

"Look Jake I know-" I started.

"I DID NOT START THIS!!!" came a loud shout from behind us. Right behind us Amber and Ashley were fighting.

"YES YOU DID, IT ALL STARTED WHEN YOUR SHOES DIDN'T MATCH YOUR PURSE," Amber yelled.

"PUH-LEASE, YOU ARE ALWAYS GOING AROUND WITH SHOES FROM PAYLESS, NOT DESIGNER!! DID EVERYBODY HEAR THAT?" Ashley yelled trying to embarrass her.

The two girls turned on their heels and left.

"That was wierd," Jake said.

"Yeah. So, um-" I started but again got cut off. By the bell. Jake rushed up and dumped his tray and left the cafeteria. I bonked my head on the table a few times. than I got off to my next class.

After school I went out to the parking lot and found dad sitting in his pick up doing a word find.

"Hey Miles," he said when I opened the door.

"Hi daddy," I said.

"Did you have a good day at school for your half day?" he asked.

"Yeah it was fine," I said casual.

"Look what I got for ya," he said.

He reached back and grabbed a big box. When he brought it up to my level, I reallized it was a scale.

"If you want to diet, I figured you might as well be healthy about it," he said.

"Cool, thanks dad," I said. I was truly happy about that. The rest of the ride home was quiet. When I got home I had a snack and changed out of my clothes. But other than that I moped around for a little. Why didn't I tell Jake when I had the chance. I'm not doing it over the phone. I got and idea.

I wieghed myself and found that I lossed six pounds, but I figured I could just gain them back. Than I went into my room and put some more make up on my face, which needed some help gaining color from when it was pale as a ghost. Than I changed once again into something cuter. Than I set out down the street. I got halfway there, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry- Jake?" I asked when I looked up from the ground. I had bumped into Jake while trying to go to his house.

"Sorry Miley. I was just going to your house," he said. "I should be looking up when I walk."

He helped me up.

"I should too. So what's up?" I asked.

"I figured we didn't get a very a good chance to talk earlier. Can we talk now?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just on my way over to your house. I never really gave a proper thank you for helping me. Saving me. Helping me," I said.

"It's no problem. I couldn't see you hurting yourself anymore," he said.

"Oh, well, thanks," I said.

"So I was wondering if maybe we should set up a time to work on our next science project. It was assigned today," he said.

"Yeah that would be nice, but maybe we could set up a time to go out?" I asked embarrassed.

"I think that's a good idea," he said.

I smiled and grabbed his clammy hand, that he was fidgeting with. He kept them near his belt loops with his kaiki's and his striped polo.

"Me too," I said.

We sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
